


Divine Right

by trollmela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a god. And when Castiel wants the Righteous Man on the backseat of the Impala, he takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Right

**Author's Note:**

> Post episode 6.22

These days, when Castiel arrives, there’s no sound. No beating of wings, no rustling of his coat. He’s just there. His hand is completely relaxed where it grasps Dean’s shoulder. There’s no pressure, no force but the Winchester knows that Castiel could obliterate him with little more than a thought and that is force enough.

“Why are you here?” He asks tiredly.

“I’m here for you,” Castiel answers. He is wearing the strange, serene look Dean has come to despise.

Castiel lowers the human onto the upholstery of the Impala’s back seat. Dean doesn’t resist when Castiel presses their lips together. It’s a parody of an angel who hadn’t always known how to touch and how strong to push. It’s a parody of a gentle lover, his hands and lips touching oh-so-softly against Dean’s skin while holding the power of millions of souls. Dean doesn’t enjoy it. His body responds on instinct but there’s nothing of his fervent passion in it. He doesn’t take his own and Castiel’s clothes off as he used to. Castiel doesn’t need help anyway. He simply takes them away, a power he’d already had as an angel but had rarely used, enjoying Dean’s way instead.

The new god doesn’t ask much of Dean. Hardly anything at all, in fact. He knows Dean is going to accommodate him. He knows Dean will spread his legs enough for the former angel to enter him. And he does it this time, too, and Castiel is hard and thick as he pushes into him. He’s never brutal about it. He always uses lube and he always stretches Dean first. He always makes sure Dean comes.

Castiel wraps his arms around the hunter and Dean reluctantly rests his hands on the former angel’s sides. His hips move in time with Castiel’s thrusts, his head bumping against the car door. His body enjoys the sensations and it comes as no surprise when he reaches his climax the exact moment Castiel wants him to.

When Castiel is done and Dean’s come is drying on his stomach, the former angel kisses him. He doesn’t say thank you, he doesn’t say that he loves him. Before, Cas hadn’t said it either but Dean had known it anyway. He’d never asked to hear it, now he wishes he had.

Castiel strokes over the handprint still seared into Dean’s skin, no longer a sign of their bond but one of possession.

“I’ll see you soon, Dean,” Castiel says, then he’s gone.

Dean is clean and dressed again, staring at the inside roof lining of the Impala with a cold feeling in his chest.


End file.
